The Continued Circle Of Life
by AquaCrystal2756
Summary: The Circle of Life continues...Nala has a surprise along with Kiara. Can you guess what it is? There are other surprises too. Other than surprises, there are bad things...But I won't tell you! You have to find out for yourself!
1. Chapter 1

**AN(Author's Note): I do not own Lion King. And this story takes place after Lion King II: Simba's Pride. This has the original characters, but I made up a few characters too. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A New Life

Kiara and Kovu were nuzzling each other beside a waterhole. "Ah-hem." a voice said behind them and they turned around quickly and saw Zazu. "Sorry, your Highnesses. But His Highness requests your presence at Pride Rock," Zazu said. "What's up with you, Zazu? You sound more formal than normal!" Kiara laughed. Zazu ignored that comment and flew away. Kiara and Kovu ran to Pride Rock.

"Dad!" Kiara called as soon as they reached Pride Rock. Simba turned and smiled. "Kiara, Kovu, come here for a while," he called to them and they walked over. "Listen, I have great news!" Simba said excitedly. Kiara and Kovu looked at each other, confused. They had never seen Simba this ecstatic before. "Your mother Nala is pregnant!" he finally said and they gasped. "Does this mean...I have a younger..." Kiara said, but she stopped because she didn't know the gender. "A younger sister, Kiara. Rafiki says it is a younger sister," Simba said gently. "Wow, Kiara! That's awesome!" Kovu exclaimed.

All of them went inside the cave and saw Nala on the ground, smiling. "Kiara, Kovu," she nodded. Beside her was Rafiki, Timon and Pumbaa. "I can't believe it! Why aren't there any more boys given birth? I miss the days when we taught Simba how to belch and look for grubs!" Timon was complaining. Then, Nala winced. "Does it hurt a lot, Nala?" Rafiki asked with his famous accent. Nala nodded, but smiled. "But it's okay. I'm glad that I can have another cub.

Meanwhile, Vitani was out hunting. Then, she passed by a group of non-lions. They were all whispering. "Hey, have you heard? The Queen is pregnant!" one of them said. _Nala is pregnant? _Vitani wondered. Just then, Zazu flew over. "Vitani, His Highness has ordered me to call Kiara, Kovu and you. Kiara and Kovu are already at Pride Rock," Zazu said. "Although I would be happier if I didn't have to call _you_," he muttered under his breath. Zazu, unlike the other Pridelanders, was taking a long time to get used to the former Outlanders who had moved to the Pridelands, especially Vitani, since she was the daughter of Zira. To him, Kovu was a different matter. Vitani heard but ignored that comment. _I guess Simba was going to tell us about Nala, _she guessed and headed straight for Pride Rock while Zazu flew ahead.

When Vitani arrived, Nala was sleeping while everyone there watched over her. "Hi," Vitani said and they all replied back. "Vitani, Nala is-" Simba began. "-Pregnant. I know. I heard from other animals," she interrupted. "But what about Kiara and Kovu? When are they going to have cubs?" she asked and Kovu grinned. "Actually...Rafiki happened to notice Kiara wincing just now and checked her...And he said that Kiara is pregnant too!" Kovu told her and Vitani smiled. "That's great news. Two lionesses are pregnant. Congratulations." she said, happy for them. "What about _you_, Vitani?" Kiara asked slyly. "Oh, I don't have a mate yet," Vitani laughed. Ever since she moved to the Pridelands, Vitani became very lively. She smiled and laughed a lot. She also loved little cubs and thinks they're cute. Vitani had changed into a whole new lioness.

"So when will you get one?" Kovu questioned. "Hey, stop asking questions!" Vitani laughed and everybody laughed too. Then, her stomach growled. "Oh man, I'm starving. I'd better go back to hunting," she said and started to walk outside of the cave. "Hold on, Vitani! You don't have to hunt. We have food. Come join us. Besides, it's time for lunch," Kiara offered. "Yeah, why don't you?' Simba asked. "Gladly," Vitani smiled.

**AN: Yes, I know it was kinda short, so I'll try to make the other chapters longer. And how was it? Did you like it? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! And I'll say this everytime I publish a new chapter: I don't own Lion King.**

Chapter 2: An Argument And A Runaway

As all the lions, lionesses, Timon, Pumbaa and Rafiki ate lunch, Kiara looked after her mother, who was now awake, and brought food to her while she lied down on the ground. "Do you like the food, Mother?" Kiara asked. Nala smiled and nodded. Kiara had brought her lunch beside her mother and ate there. The hunting party had brought back two gazelles today; one small and one big. But Timon and Pumbaa were eating grubs and being made faces at, so they sat away from the lions. And Rafiki ate fruits. "What are you, anyway? I mean like, we lions are carnivores," a young lioness was asking Timon and Pumbaa. "We are insectivores," they both replied at the same time. "Yuck." the lioness backed off in disgust.

Kovu went over to Kiara and nuzzled her. "Is everything all right?" he asked her. "Yup!" she replied. "Glad to hear that," Kovu smiled. He stared at her and thought, for the millionth time, that she was so beautiful. "Hey, whatcha looking at?" Kiara laughed and snapped Kovu back to reality. "Nothing. I was just thinking...you wanna take a walk after lunch?" he asked and Kiara glanced at her mother. "You go ahead. I'll be just fine." Nala said.

Later, Kovu and Kiara went for their promised walk. "What do you think of all this?" Kovu asked her and she scrunched up her eyebrows, confused. "What?" she asked. "I mean...it's all happening so fast..." Kovu said. "Yeah..." Kiara agreed, nuzzling Kovu.

"I hope we get a girl," Kiara said. "Huh? But wouldn't a male cub be so much better?" Kovu asked. "Nope, I want a girl," Kiara smiled. "And who would be the heir?" Kovu said. "Vitani can have a male. I want a female cub," Kiara argued. "Then, who can I teach all my moves and techniques?" Kovu argued. "But I really want a female!" Kiara said.

"Male!"

"Female!"

"Male!"

"Female!"

"Oh, why can't you agree with me that a male cub would be so much better?" Kovu shouted. "Because that isn't true and a female cub would be much, much better!" Kiara shouted back. The two of them turned their backs on each other. "I'm going back to Pride Rock!" Kovu shouted and ran in the direction of Pride Rock. "And I won't!" Kiara shouted and ran in the opposite direction.

When Kovu arrived at Pride Rock, Simba smiled. "Hey, Kovu. Where's Kiara?" he asked. "Don't know, don't care," Kovu replied and laid down for a nap. Simba and Nala looked at each other, confused and worried at the same time.

Kiara ran and ran and ran until she was exhausted. She saw that she was in a huge jungle; not the one Timon, Pumbaa and Simba lived in last time. She looked around for a pond and saw one just ahead. She ran there, but got pricked by a thorn. It hurt a lot, but for some weird reason, it hurt more than a normal thorn would. _It must be poisonous..._ Kiara guessed as she fell to the ground and fainted.

Kiara woke up and realized she was in a den. There was a male lion next to her. He had really dark brown skin and a black mane. His skin was so dark, it was almost black. He was about Kovu's age. "I see you woke up," he said in a deep voice. "...Who are you?" Kiara asked. "I'm the one who saved you from the poison. My name and identity is of no importance. What matters is who _you _are," the lion said. "I am Kiara, Princess of the Pridelands, daughter of King Simba and Queen Nala. And thanks for saving me," she told him. What she _didn't _tell him, was that she was also Kovu's mate.

"I see...so _you're_ that princess from the famous Pridelands. I heard a lot about you," the lion said, circling her. Kiara froze in fear, because he was going _very _near her. "Please don't come too near me. I feel very uncomfortable," Kiara said. "But why? You're going to be my Queen, so it should be okay," the lion said. "Say what?" Kiara was shocked.

"You see, I am the King of a pride. I just had my coronation. The only problem is that my advisors says that every King must have a Queen. And so far, there has been none. Until you came along," the lion explained. "But..." Kiara began. "You have no choice. We are on _my _lands, and on my lands, you obey the King. Which is me." the lion says. "But I am sure there are other lionesses better than me," Kiara reasoned. "Yes, well...my advisor says I should try to get a Queen as soon as possible. And you are really beautiful..." the lion said. "Although I don't like the fact that you are a Pridelander. I hate the Pridelands. But if you marry me, that could change..." he muttered under his breath. "You hate the Pridelands? Why?" Kiara asked, turning on him. "Hmph. That is of no importance to you. What matters now is...our marriage. If you refuse, I'll have to order my guards to kill you. Although that would be a waste..." the lion smirked.

Meanwhile, Simba was questioning Kovu over and over again. "Kovu, I ask you again, where is Kiara?" Simba was asking. "I told you, I don't know!" Kovu said, trying not to lose his temper. "I can tell you and her had an argument. What was it about, Kovu?" Nala asked gently. Simba realized this and stopped asking questions. "Sorry. Take as much time as you need," he said as Kovu looked at the ground. "We were arguing about what gender the cub in her should be. I wanted a male, she wanted a female...then, after I said I was coming back to Pride Rock, she said she won't and I ran back here...I don't know what happened after that..." Kovu confessed. "Simba, you know what this means, don't you? Kiara's missing!" Nala gasped. Simba nodded and called all the lionesses. "Everyone except Nala must search for Kiara! I'll pair you up!" he shouted. Then, he paired everyone. After he paired Sarabi and Sarafina..."...And Kovu, you come with me. Rafiki, you stay to take care of Nala." he finished. Kovu looked at Simba, wondering what will happen to him. "And what about us, mon capitainé?" Timon asked. "Timon, you go with Pumbaa," Simba ordered. So everybody went out in their pairs to look for Kiara.

**Author's Note: *gasp* What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Well, time for my sentence: I don't own Lion King. And so the story continues...**

Chapter 3: Death And A Hyena's Want For Revenge

_Why doesn't he know I'm pregnant?_ Kiara suddenly wondered. But she remembered that she had just become pregnant, so she wasn't exactly fat yet. _I'll have to tell him about Kovu. Anything not to marry him! _she realized. The reason she didn't tell him earlier was because of the argument between her and Kovu.

"Umm, I have to tell you this...I already have a mate," Kiara said nervously. The lion's eyes widened. "But do you have a cub? Are you pregnant? If you are, I'll kill you!" the lion roared. "Um...no, I don't," she lied. "Good. The marriage will continue**. **I'm afraid your mate will be terribly sad," the lion smirked. "But I don't even know your name!" Kiara blurted out. "You'll know _after _you're my Queen. In the meantime, nobody is to tell you my name or the name of this pride...Now...Tumishi! Tumiki!" he roared and two lionesses entered the den. "What is it, your majesty?" they asked. "This is my future queen, Kiara. She is from the Pridelands. You two are to get her ready for the wedding," he ordered. "Congratulations, your majesty," they both said. "But when is-" Tumishi began. "-the date of your wedding?" Tumiki finished.

"Hmm...Kuhani!" the king called. "You called, sire?" a cheetah said, entering the den. "Yes, Kuhani. This is my future queen, Kiara. She is from the Pridelands. On what day is our wedding possible?" the lion asked the cheetah. "Before I tell you, congratulations, sire. I'll make sure to tell Uzaz for you. Anyway, tomorrow would be good," Kuhani said and the lion nodded in agreement. _Uzaz? Why does that name sound so familiar...? _Kiara wondered. So after Kuhani and the king left, Tumishi and Tumiki sat down with Kiara. "So...the king says you're Princess Kiara. Is that true?" they asked and Kiara nodded. "That's really cool! Truth is, we, unlike the king, like the Pridelands. We always wanted to move there, but..." Tumishi said. "...but we're scared we'll get killed by the king when he finds out," Tumiki said. "Hmm...Hey, why do you always say things at the same time? Or like if one of you begins a sentence, then the other finishes it?" Kiara asked, curious. "Oh, we're twins." they both explained at the same time and laughed.

Meanwhile, Simba and Kovu were having a heart-to-heart while searching for Kiara. "I shouldn't have shouted at her. I shouldn't have shouted at her. I _should not _have shouted at her." Kovu was saying over and over again. "Stop that, Kovu. Stop lecturing yourself." Simba ordered. "Look, I'm sure we can somehow compromise. Maybe she can have one female and one male. Who knows? Remember, Rafiki said he couldn't check what the gender was for some odd reason. And also remember what he was like. He was like "It's a girl.". Then, the next minute he'll say "It's a boy." And he went on and on and on." Simba went on. Kovu smiled slightly. "Yeah, you're right."

Banzai and a few hyenas were hunting around the Elephant Graveyard. Recently, Shenzi had become the leader of the hyenas. Or as they would call it, the Queen. Unlike the Pridelands, the hyenas always had a female leader, not male. Although Scar was an exception. After Scar died, Shenzi took over because she was the true heiress before him. Shenzi had announced that their food pile was low and they had to hunt. So she issued a hunting party and made Teditu, a very good fighter who was also Banzai's brother, the leader of the hunting party. Suddenly, a hyena called out to Teditu. "Hey, Teditu! Isn't that the foolish 'king' and the traitor Kovu over there?" the hyena said and Teditu came over, spotting Simba and Kovu. "Why, it is! All you fools stay here while I go and check what are they doing so close to _our _territory!" Teditu ordered and he went over to the two lions.

Simba and Kovu sniffed the air and immediately looked up. They saw a hyena in front of them. "Why are you here?" Kovu demanded. "I should be asking you that. Why are _you _here? This is the hyenas' territory." Teditu snarled. "Go away, hyena. You and your hyenas, get lost from this place." Simba growled. "But why? You have no control over these parts. This is not the Pridelands and we can do whatever we want." Teditu smirked. Simba was shocked and looked around him. Teditu was right. This was not the Pridelands. "Simba, we have already travelled so far without realizing. And yet Kiara has not been found yet. If she has, the others would have alerted us with a roar," Kovu said with a low voice and Simba nodded. "So we don't. So I'll just try to say this politely: Please go away," Simba said, trying not to look defeated. "Nah, I think I'd rather kill you," Teditu laughed. The next second, Teditu lunged at Simba and soon, there was a battle between all three of them.

Teditu walked back to the hunting party silently. There was blood all over him. "Leader, what happened?" a hyena asked, shocked. "Inform...Queen Shenzi..." Teditu said weakly and fell to the ground.

Back at the graveyard, Shenzi was walking from here to there and there to here. She was worried whether the hunting party would be able to bring back enough food for all the hyenas or not. What if..."Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" a hyena shouted and she quickly snapped out of her worrying and came back to reality. "What is it?" Shenzi asked. "Teditu has been injured badly after he went to battle that foolish 'king' and the traitor Kovu!" the hyena said and Shenzi ran as fast as she could with Banzai to where the hyena said Teditu was now. Oh yeah, did I mention not all hyenas feel the same way about lions? I didn't? Well, then...

You see, not all hyenas wanted to kill the lions. There were two groups. The first group was for those who wanted to kill the lions. The second group consisted of those who want to make peace, but the lions wouldn't. Shenzi was actually in both. She wanted to make peace, but after the lions refused to befriend the hyenas and take them in, she felt anger and wanted to kill lions. But deep down, she still wanted to make peace.

When they finally found Teditu, he was in bad shape. "Teditu..." she moaned and Teditu smiled weakly. "I'm sorry...my queen...I...tried...Banzai...live well..." he choked on the words and coughed out blood. "Hush. Don't talk." Shenzi said. "Goodbye, my fellow hyenas...Shenzi...And Banzai..." Teditu said and his eyes closed. "No! Teditu!" Shenzi gasped and the other hyenas looked at the ground. "Gyahh! I'll kill Simba and Kovu!" Banzai screamed. Although they don't look like animals who are loving and kind, the hyenas may treat others badly, but they actually respect and care for each other, although they don't show it to others. They didn't want to be thought of as weaklings.

"Come on. Let's give Teditu a decent burial. He has served us well for a long time, so it's the least we can do." Shenzi ordered them. Shenzi eventually got Teditu on her back. "Your Highness, you don't have to do that. I can-" a hyena began but Shenzi turned and snarled at him, so he stopped.

After a while, Shenzi found a good place behind the Elephant Graveyard, where nobody, including lions, could find it and take Teditu's body away. Meanwhile, all the other hyenas that were in the hunting party crowded around her. She put Teditu down and began to dig a hole. When she finally dug a hole big enough, she dragged Teditu by clamping his teeth on him and dragging him inside. Then, with her legs, she kicked enough sand onto the body until it was hidden. "Well now, we shall perform the ritual we do everytime one of us dies. Banzai, please go call the other hyenas," Shenzi ordered her friend and soon, every single hyena was crowded around Shenzi while she stood behind the grave.

"May our friend have a good life after this." Shenzi said, and she sat, and raised her front legs up into the air. Meanwhile, the other hyenas copied her through the whole ritual. "May the moon guide our friend to victory and luck in his next life." Shenzi said and she looked up at the sky, seeing the moon peeking out from some clouds. It was evening already and nearing nighttime. The moon was like the hyenas' good luck thing or something, while the sun was the Pridelanders' good luck. "And we all hope that none of us will have a terrible death like his anymore." Shenzi said, bringing her head and her legs down. "So please, moon, guide us so that we won't encounter bad luck and get what we want." she finished. Then, it was time for all the hyenas to bow their head low and think in their heads about what they want. _I hope there won't be anymore deaths like Teditu's. I hope we'll get enough food. I hope that everyone will be healthy. _Shenzi thought and raised her head like the others, ending the ritual.

"Okay, now, everybody go back. I'll go and try to find food." Shenzi ordered and they all went back to the Elephant Graveyard. So Shenzi went and hunted for food. Being a skillful huntress, she successfully brought back 5 gazelles, 2 antelopes and 3 zebras back for them. They had a wonderful feast.

**Author's Note: So how was it? So somebody died...And can you guess why Kiara thinks Uzaz's name is familiar? Find out in the next chapter and please keep reviewing!**


End file.
